


8/8, International Vore Day

by girlpda



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, what should have happened yall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-08-07 13:10:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7716025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlpda/pseuds/girlpda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>chapter 84 was wrong, here's what really happened</p>
            </blockquote>





	8/8, International Vore Day

**Author's Note:**

> MxM dont like? dont read. hmu on tumblr @ feikuro and tell me how u liked it. this fic is truly my magnum opus

As Levi knelt before his commander, he felt he was finally being given his second chance. Even through all the bloodshed and loss that marred his life up to this point, he felt hopeful for once. It was something of a redemption, being able to save the man who had given him so much to live for. He wouldn't let this one go, he couldn't. After all that happened, he would finally be able to pay Erwin back. Levi hoped that Hange had managed to get him enough time to save Erwin, even with the insubordinates dead set on destroying any chance of humanity's survival just so they could have some happy feel good reunion hugs. He pressed one last kiss to his commander's forehead as he pushed the syringe into his arm. He slowly pulled back in the plunger, insuring he had made it into a vein. Once he saw blood tinting the serum he pushed it back down quickly, emptying the syringe with one quick movement.

Levi's body was forced across the roof, and he quickly scrambled to his back to look up at his hubby's hot new form. He watched as Erwin scooped up Eren and Mikasa and ate them whole. He didn't go for Armin because Armin is a smart and reasonable boy who probably wouldn't have wanted his commander to die. He'd be sad that his impulsive and reckless bf died but also he was going to die soon anyways, so like, who cares. 

Erwin scooped up little Levi and set him on his big titan shoulder and Levi gave him many kisses.

They lived out the rest of their days, fighting side by side as they always had, until humanity finally won their battle and then they lived in a cute little cabin together and lived happily ever after.

The end.


End file.
